What If God Was One Of Us
by Eirenei
Summary: Hey, hey, hey....don't we all wonder, if Sena has some other talents than just being star runningback for Devilbats? Mix in a dare from his fellow teammates and football opponents.... Oh, my. Mild shonen-ai, if you squint
1. What If God Was One Of Us?

_**If God Was One Of Us…**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ES21, nor do I own the mentioned characters in the story. I only own plot and OOC quirks characters seem to acquire while I was writing the story /sheepish/. Oh, and I definitely don't own the song, it's property of Joan Osborne. I recommend listening to it while you are reading story. Just go on Youtube. :D

**Warnings: **This story is free of warnings, but suit yourself, if you want … mild SHONENAI, nothing explicit. Read if you want; don't like, don't read!

Sena was beet red in the face… This was bad, no, this was _mortifying!_ Now he had no way out, even Monta, his usually faithful ally and friend had deserted him, the traitor! Hiruma was grinning positively evilly now, and, oh, wasn't it _bad_, to have all other players here, and they heard the dare, too!

He gulped. "But, I don't want to, "he tried again, emitting a weak whimper as to try to turn the luck in his favor. Sadly, it didn't work, and even Mamori – nee was smiling and encouraging him to go up on the stage. "Come on, Sena-chan, it isn't so bad!" Sena quickly shook his head "but – but – but! I am horrible singer – "

"Shut your trap and get your ass on the stage!" Howled Juumonji, with Togano and Kuroki in a tow. Sena looked around, but there were no way out.

This was bad. Bad, bad, BAD with capitals. "Um…. But I really can't sing, and I wouldn't…" He tried a last try.

He heard a soft chuckle behind him. "Fuu…." Sena's eyes got big as saucers. "A – Akaba kun! Please, help me!" he whimpered out, big brown eyes teary and shiny. His heart soared, as Bando Spiders star running back smiled, red eyes glinting softly in the artificial light.

"Oh, don't worry, Sena-kun, I will," Akaba chuckled. Sena felt shudders going down his spine. Why did it felt as if he had made a deal with devil? "If you don't mind, I will accompany you on the guitar," Akaba's smile was positively devilish now. Sena's jaw dropped. _That was unfair!_

But, in for a penny, in for a pound. Sena sighed. "Okay, Akaba san… I only hope I won't hinder your skills too much…" he bowed to Akaba, cheeks blushing faintly.

Mizumachi jumped up on the stage, grabbing a microphone. The wild-haired blonde was only in his blue boxers, as he was complaining that the clothes were too restrictive, much to the girls' enjoyment. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it appears we are in a treat tonight. The next will be Deimon Devilbats' Kobayakawa Sena as singer, accompanied by Bando Spiders Akaba Hayato! Give 'em hell, boys!" And the crowd roared in approval.

Sena gulped. He felt a hand tap his shoulder. Shyly, he looked up, only to see kind crimson eyes. "Don't worry, Sena-kun. This is just for fun, " the redhead whispered to him. "But, what if -what if I make a mistake?" Sena stammered out, his voice shaky and a little high pitched. Akaba sighed. "Fuu…. It will be a mistake then. Just carry on, as if nothing has happened. If you absolutely have to, close your eyes, and imagine you are singing to yourself. Now, which song -" He was interrupted by Yamato. "Why not _What If God Was One of Us? _ Akaba glared at the Teikoku star player. Yamato smirked. "Fuu…" Akaba strummed on the guitar thoughtfully. "It would go well with my rhythm…. Well, Sena-kun?"

Nodding a nervous nod, Sena sighed. "All right….Please take a good care of me, Akaba san", he bowed to the amused redhead. Akaba chuckled. "Oh, I will, don't worry, Sena-kun. You just find your rhythm and I'll follow." "E – Eeehh!!" Sena's startled squawk was lost in the appreciative roar of crowd.

He was on stage, and Sena couldn't help, but be nervous. It had been so long since he had sung in front of audience, and he didn't know if he would manage to do it again….Closing his eyes, he tried to think away the crowd, and concentrate only on the words of song and accompanying music.

He began humming, as he was won't to do, as to relax his throat. Faintly, he heard Akaba beginning to strum prelude, and suddenly, he was swept in a swirl of memories.

_He was a gopher. He was bullied. How Riku taught him running, all his friends, and enemies, and suddenly, something heavy in his heart seemed to vanish. _

The crowd became quiet, all curious how the tiny running back would fare as singer. They heard Akaba strumming the accords, and suddenly… Was that Sena humming?

Akaba was doing this for fun… well, half of it was out of pity for the nervous boy, and he couldn't help but offer the help to those helpless big brown eyes, although his naughtier half couldn't help but think what a spectacular arrhythmic disaster that particular song would turn out to be. He began strumming the appropriate accords to the song, inwardly preparing for the screeching that would follow some moments after…. But then, his ears caught a rather…_ fetching_ sound.

_Humming_. Not to high, not to low, just right to flow with his rhythm and he had to force himself not to stumble upon the shocking discovery that it was Sena's voice doing the humming.

But this sound… It had Akaba leashed on the invisible strings, and he couldn't help but be dragged along the ride. It totally went in tune with his own, and he couldn't help, but to began strumming the original melody, not the simplistic one he intended to do in the beginning, thinking Sena couldn't handle it…. But that sound was just too strong to deny it anything….

And then, he saw Sena part his lips, and ….he was totally bowled over.

Sena was faintly smiling, a small, sad smile. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see those beautiful eyes, but, that voice…. That voice wasn't human.

So soft, and tender and strong, like wings and ashes and rain…

_If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to his face_

Sena sang, unaware of the dumbstruck gazes of his friends and crowd. He began swaying to the song, thinking about being fake Eyeshield 21, how he was afraid of being hurt…

_If you were faced with him in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?_

Yamato was speechless. He expected the small boy to falter and totally butcher the song, but… This… This was an angel, singing his favorite song.

The boy wasn't anything remarkable in looks, except for his speed on the court, but this – this voice of his was something that Yamato felt he was leagues behind to have.

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

And then, Sena opened his eyes. Kakei couldn't help but gasp at the shining light in them. It was like he was seeing totally different Sena than usual. Not the timid boy, or speedy running back, but something more, something unique. He watched, entranced, how Sena stepped off the stage, and it was so… wrong… Like a sacrilege, and yet, he was happy that this creature deemed them worthy enough to approach them. He watched Sena approach the Huh – brothers.

The three gangsters were completely spellbound, and Sena sang, and Kakei felt jealous, and lonely and warm….

_What if God was one of us _

Sena circled Juumonji, before moving on Togano, smiling at him this gentle smile…

_  
Just a slob like one of us_

Togano couldn't help but blush. In those brown eyes was such a warmth, such a childlike innocence and yet wisdom…And then, Sena touched his shoulder, fingertips feathering their way down the leather – clad arm.

It was Kuroki's turn.

_Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

Kuroki smiled, reminiscing their fateful meeting, how Sena had escaped them the last minute on the train. He bit back a chuckle at the memory of them being sat on by Hiruma. Then, it hadn't been funny, but now, this was such a warm memory…

In some sense, they had been searching for their way home, even if they hadn't know that, then.

Oh, they_ did_ have homes, families, but still, they searched for _something…._

And wasn't it ironic, they had found it with the unintentional help of the fast-legged shrimp and blackmailing blonde demon…

Sena turned around, now in the middle of a crowd. Brown eyes sought sharp gray ones, and Agon was lost.

_If God had a face what would it look like  
And would you want to see_

Sena approached the prickly Shinryuuyi's genius, his eyes curious, not afraid of Agon's twitchy right hand.

Agon wanted to mince that trash in thousand pieces for being as presumptuous as to daring to question him… _Him…!_ But something held him back, and it was maddening….

_/Grrr, That trash__…. What is he doing to me?/_

And then, Sena spun away from him, and just when he thought he was safe, the little shit dares to turn around, and look into his eyes, _really look_, and -

_If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets_

Agon gulped…His heart was pounding and something… something…

He didn't believe. He had, sometime long ago, but ….

That fucking song…… It was obviously doing_ something_ to him….

Sena just smiled at him, and turned away, advancing into another corner.

Usually, Agon didn't like to be ignored. But this time, he was almost relieved… but at the same time, he wanted to see those eyes back on him, and it was so fucking _confusing_….

_And yeah yeah god is great yeah yeah god is good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Sena turned to the Oujou corner. For a moment, he looked back up at Akaba, but the redhead was staring intently at him, strumming away, in the perfect synchrony with him. Sena smiled at him thankfully, and something flashed in those crimson eyes, but Sena didn't have time to think about it –

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us_

Ootawara grinned at him, giving him thumbs up, and Sena chuckled,

_Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

Sakuraba smiled at him, a little sadly, his blue eyes strangely bright. Sena squeezed his shoulder understandingly, albeit a little shyly.

_He's trying to make his way home  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

Shin stared at the small brunette thoughtfully. He remembered his endless hours of training, to somehow reach for the elusive perfection, those late hours he returned from his evening run to the empty house. Sakuraba would be the only one to call him, but the phone was always damaged somehow… He had a simple routine – but even simplicity didn't make the fact, that he was alone, go away.

_And yeah yeah God is great yeah yeah God is good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Until he had met Sena. At first, as Eyeshield 21, and then, he saw him, a small boy, with big brown eyes –

And he had felt alive like never before, as he was running alongside the slight boy as they were going after the thieves that had stolen Monta's money.

And so, he had begun running in the morning, as he met Sena one day on the run, hoping he would catch the elusive feeling one more time.

Those mornings Sena joined him, were the most precious memories to him.

Sena gave him a small, heartfelt smile, before turning around, and slowly going back to the stage.

He inhaled, and sang out, a quirky smile, as he tossed Monta a bunch of bananas,

_What if god was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us_

Flushing, Monta caught them, amongst the amused laughter of a crowd, and Sena sang on, his eyes catching the aquamarine ones.

_  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make his way home_

Kakei nodded to him, a strange light in his eyes…. Sena blinked. What was with those guys, giving him meaningful glances!? In the corner of his eye, he saw Mamori neesan and Suzuna going starry-eyed, and he inwardly shuddered. God save him from them..

Yamato was jealous. He was watching Sena dance and sing and somehow, those guys he made contact with, no matter which one, by touch or by eyes only – for the short moment, they were Sena's world, and he didn't like that! He wanted -

_Just trying to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone_

And Sena was staring at him - all right, he only looked at Yamato for the short time, but Yamato was definitely hooked now….

_Back up to heaven all alone  
Just trying to make his way home_

Hiruma quirked his eyebrow at Sena, polishing his beloved AK – 47, and Sena imagined he could actually see a hint of smile of his commander from his face, but who would know with Hiruma…

Sena was now back on the stage, and his eyes were closed again, as he sang away the last words of the song, his voice becoming tender and quieter, as Akaba strummed the chords away.

_  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

The last accords rand out, and then…. Silence.

Sena flushed.

And the first to speak was, of course, Akaba. "Sena… Why the hell do you think you can't sing?" His voice was incredulous. The crowd was quiet, as all of them wanted to know the reason. Sena shrugged, blushing even more. "Ummm… Because I'm not good enough? " He squeaked out.

And all hell broke loose.

**_Continued?_**


	2. Of Memories And Premonitions

**Of Memories And Premonitions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21, nor do I own the mentioned characters in the story. I only own plot and OOC quirks characters seem to acquire while I was writing the story /sheepish/. I don't own the song either, it belongs to its' respective owner, I think it's Kelly Clarkson, if I remember correctly. Don't know if the described version exists, but for the sake of story, let's pretend it does.

**Shout Out:** Thanks to all people that took the time to review my story. You are the best! This one-shot is for you, so hope you enjoy. You got me on a writing spree… /pouts/ It's all your fault! And **F.A. Starhawk**, thanks for your encouraging words. Sorry I didn't have time to write back to you yet… school, ya know. I hope you will get to the promised story of _Beauty and the Beast_ soon /salivates in anticipation/. You rock, girl!

**Warnings: **This story is free of warnings, but suit yourself, if you want … mild SHONEN-AI, nothing explicit. Read if you want; don't like, don't read!

Sena barely managed to hightail out of there. Sometimes, having gold legs really paid off – like now.

He shuddered in remembrance of those few moments after he the hell broke loose. He had been mobbed. _Mobbed_, I tell you!

Akaba-san, Yamato-san, Kakei-san, Mamori-neechan, heck, even Suzuna-chan – and let's not forget enthusiastic noogies from Huh-brothers… That was the reason why he didn't sing much! Better yet, not where he could be heard, at least. Everytime he did it in vicinity of other person's ears, he was always mobbed for some strange reason.

Sena loved music…but he sure did not love traumatizing experiences that came with him singing… like just now. He sweatdropped. Was he so bad? He didn't know. His mother always said he had a voice of an angel, but that was the parents' exaggerating, right?

Ah… where were we? So, Sena loved music. In fact, not many knew, he was also a good piano player. Not even Mamori did know that, and she was his oldest friend! And if he could help it, it would remain so! /_Marufuji-sensei…/_

He smiled a small, melancholy smile at the memory of the strict, yet kind old woman. Marufuji Hana was considered to be one of the best musicians, and thus hailed as Japan's living treasure. There weren't many that caught the old lady's attention for enough time for her to consider teaching them.

Somehow, Sena did. It was nothing grandiose or special. He just helped her with her groceries and somehow, helping involved talking, talking meant inviting to tea, and before he knew it, Sena was being sat in the front of the huge black piano and learning his first steps in the world of playing music.

But oh, no, he didn't have it easy. Marufuji-sensei was Godzilla in human form, what with her persistence to have him perfect each and every little note before they moved onto the next piece. Sena learned more in those short three years with her than in all his life. She was a wise woman, telling him not only about music, but also about the world in general.

He missed her. His throat tightened at the familiar wave of grief making a sour ball in his chest. She passed away three years before he entered the Deimon High. _Leukemia._ Sniffling, he blinked his tears away from his eyes. She had fought with the illness for so long, and just when it was getting better, she was gone. Just like that.

It was as if he had fallen in a nightmare. One morning, he ran to her house, to tell her Merry Christmas, and the next moment, he found her lying in her bed, cold, with small smile on her face. And just the evening before, they chatted, and laughed, and he played her all her favorite pieces of music! Heck, she even managed to get him to sing!

The last goodbye had been the most painful Sena ever experienced. He couldn't believe his Hana-baachan was dead. He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her white mane of hair swinging in a braid down her back when she played the Magyar Rhapsody – passionately, devotedly, with her whole soul, an ecstatic smile on her face. He couldn't believe she wouldn't be there anymore, to scold him, because he once again mixed C-dur with Cis-dur, just to annoy her.

He hadn't touched the piano for the long time after that. He just couldn't. He could've gone to the Rikkaidai College for gifted musicians, but declined. It would be too painful, to be surrounded with music she so adored her entire life. His parents didn't know about the offer, and he didn't tell them. Oh, sure, they knew about Marufuji-san, but they did not think their shy son was one of her protégés.

But slowly, and surely, the music crept back in Sena's life. Little by little, he played, and slowly, he began enjoying in music again. However, he didn't tell anyone his secret. It was his and Marufuji-baachan's, and that was enough for him.

Soon he was lost in the whirlwind of time, being gopher and running, and then _Hiruma_… So many things happened in so little time he almost forgot about music.

Yes, he was Eyeshield 21 now. American football was addictive; once you tasted the thrill of winning, of making effort to get one over your opponent… you were hooked. However, his first love was music still.

He snuck into the room silently. The room was illuminated with moonlight, and something big and dark was crouched predatorily near the high windows. Sena shivered. Blinking, he looked once more. Ah… It was only a grand piano…

He headed to the windows. As they were somewhat away from the city, he was rewarded with the sight of crystalline whiteness twinkling mysteriously in the cool light. He gulped.

His fingers… _itched._

They itched really bad. He sneaked a look at the inviting dark beast in the corner, almost immediately averting the gaze. _Twitch._ His left hand twitched.

_Oh, that damn itch!_

He only had those kind of itches when he really,_ really_ wanted to play something. _But now? _He gulped nervously. Where he could be heard, and worse, _seen_?

Yeees, my dear readers, Sena was having something that was called stage fright. Well, it could disappear, if the proper motivation was provided, aka music. Otherwise, he was a goner. Literally.

Playing Amufeto was a chore at first, not only because he felt completely naked, even with all the heavy gear on, but because he was tiny in comparison with other players. He couldn't do much… except run… and even that wasn't always successful. He had been there, been tackled with Shin-san's Spear tackles, and got no shirt for it. What he got, was painful ribcage for at least a week, and Hiruma on his tail…Ouch.

Back to the problem.

_The Itch. _

Yes, Itch with capitals.

Sena twitched. Once again, he looked at the grand piano.

Finally, he couldn't escape its' dark lure anymore. He approached it.

And gently, like a lover, he opened it.

A small smile fluttered over his lips, as he fondly remembered the hours spent behind the instrument, wrapped in the cocoon made of notes and sounds, too beautiful to belong on this world.

"Marufuji-baachan… You want me to play?" he asked quietly. His smile widened as the piano gave out a crystal clear tone at his gentle press on the keyboard.

_That was it… _A full-blown smile on his face, Sena sat down, and prepared to warm up.

"_Always, always, no matter if you play the simplest song or a complicated symphony, always warm up first!" _he heard her firm, yet gentle voice in his head. _"Each melody is a delicate flower that you must tend with care as if it was priceless… Only then, you will be rewarded with their sweet song…"_

When he was young, Sena didn't understand. Songs didn't have petals or … or stems…. They didn't need to be watered… Until one morning, when he understood.

A gentle melody flowed under his fingertips away in the dark. And slowly, he began to hum along.

_Do you remember me_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

His voice was clear like a bell, and gentle as a morning breeze, making a beautiful synchrony with the mellow sounds of piano.

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

Gently, oh so gently, and yet firmly, he played on the old piano, the melody bubbling underneath his fingers like a river in spring. In his mind, he saw snowflakes, and all those fresh autumn mornings he spent laughing and chatting with his Hana – baachan.

_So here's my lifelong wish, _

_My grown up Christmas wish_

_Not for myself, but for a world in need…_

Quietly, a shadow snuck into the room. Sena didn't notice it, too enraptured with the richness of sounds. Prelude flew away from him, like a flock of frightened birds in the sun.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time… would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, no_

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

The shadow listened, enraptured. He couldn't believe… Here he was, listening to Sena… Sena, the shy little nightingale, singing so beautifully it warmed his heart, and yet, it tore at his heartstrings as well…The melody changed, became gentler, like breeze after summer rain.

_As children we believe_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree…_

The voice was sad, nostalgic, and yet filled with warmth. The listener could not help but feel Sena was particularly fond of the memories he recalled while singing that special song.

_Well, heavens only knows, _

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal a hurting human soul._

_/Were that… tears? Was Sena crying? Why? / _The shadow was confused. He dearly wished he could embrace the small running back in his embrace, soothing that hurt away… but he feared, if he did so, he would only scare his little nightingale away. And that wouldn't do.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time… would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, no_

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

_/Why? Why did Sena hide this wonderful talent?/_ The boy was more than good, he was superb, and why the hell was he wasting it away at Deimon High!? The shadow was frustrated.

He saw Sena sniffling quietly, before he obviously collected himself, as he continued:

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth (there'd be..)_

The voice was drifting away with melancholy, contemplative, and yet… so _here_…

Then again, the rich sounds, as the overture was being played. He stared in awe, as Sena pawed out of the old instrument the most brilliant combinations of sounds… That… That was something entirely new, something _so beyond _anything he could have done…

Sena was a genius. Se, why was he hiding such brilliant light among the gray clouds of normality? _It was frustrating!_

It made the shadow grind his teeth in silent agony.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time… would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, no_

_This is my grown up Christmas list._

Sena sang the song out, the piano murring lowly alongside the slowly quieting words. A small conclusion, and he was finished.

He exhaled. The piano seemed… livelier somewhat, after he had played it, and it shone silently in the moonlight, the mute witness to the boy's passion. It seemed to be… almost satisfied.

Sena smiled a small laugh. "Are you satisfied now?" his voice was full of mirth.

The shadow stiffened in alarm.

_/Gulp…/_

Sena closed the piano. He patted it. "You must have someone that cares for you very much," The shadow sighed quietly with relief…

_/Phew… For a moment, I thought I was a goner…/_

"Thank you for allowing me play you. Your sound is heavenly," Sena continued, oblivious to his eavesdropper.

/_Was it possible to be jealous of an inanimate object?/_

Sena chuckled a small, embarrassed chuckle, as he ran his hand across the dark wood. "Yes, I am somewhat out of practice… Sorry. I don't have anything like you at home, and with football…" he shook his head fondly. Unseen eyes looked the slender fingers passing across the smooth surface hungrily.

_/Yes. It was possible… Damn./_

Sena seemed to be an ethereal in the fragile light of the moon. Slender, with big dark eyes and messy hair, he almost seemed to be one of the fey children that had been forgotten on the earth at their birth. This wasn't the shy boy that stuttered and shied away from the attention; just this one moment, he wasn't the Speed of Light, but only Sena… and something more.

Immortal, yet mortal…. Ah, what the heck…. Why was he even contemplating those things! The music must've addled his brain more than he thought it did.

He nodded to himself firmly. Yes, that would be it.

"I am sorry, but I wont' be playing anymore," Sena's voice echoed in the silence.

_/What!?/ _

The shadow was almost bowled over. _/Why not? /_

Even the piano seemed incredulous.

Wait… That was impossible. Or was he seeing things now? Surely, he hadn't downed too much sake tonight….had he?

Blinking, he focused his eyes to Sena again.

"As much as I love playing you, I will be here only until tomorrow. Besides, the song was for my Baa-chan." Sena smiled a small smile again. "I am not making any sense, am I?"

_/No, you are not. Tell me more! /_

He chuckled again, sending a shiver down the spine of his unseen witness. "Well… with American football, I have little time, if I want to do well in the classes. And Math!" Sena groaned. "And I doubt I will come here again… so sorry again. And… "

He paused.

The shadow held his breath.

Sena exhaled slowly. "Never mind. I – I am not prepared yet to say…"

_Now_, he got the shadow on the edge of proverbial seat. As if he didn't before.

_/To say what? C'mon, tell me!/_

A last caress, and the longing look at the grand piano, and Sena was gone.

The shadow stared at the place, where Sena stood dumbfounded.

_/Damn…I was so __**close!**__/ _The shadow pouted. It wasn't fair!

Yet, the little nightingale seemed to have even more secrets as he thought. That only fired him up, to uncover them all. Until this evening, he did not know, hell, no one knew Sena had such a powerful voice.

When he followed Sena, he didn't think he would be getting another heart attack; figuratively speaking, of course.

Sena. Played. Piano. Moreover, he did so brilliantly. Anyone who ever tweaked around with keyboards and notes could tell you without hesitation that playing piano was crème de la crème in playing keyboards. It took years to learn the seemingly effortless and simple moves. In addition, either those who played - like Sena – were schooled in music colleges or they were already hailed as prodigies or world-class players.

In short, there was only a handful of them at the time. So why wasn't Sena among them? Secondly, who taught him? Such kind of brilliance couldn't be schooled at the rough teachers. Sena was taught by someone, who was brilliant themselves, because only diamante could shape diamante to shine in such dazzling colors.

Oh… his head was beginning to hurt. Once more, he returned in the memory, to savor the sweet sounds of Sena playing the piano and singing.

And… His fingers itched.

_/Damn that itch…/_

Outside, there was another shadow This one smirked to himself.

_/Well, well, well, lookie what the cat heard…/_ he chuckled to himself silently. He was truly fortunate to happen to be here. _/Seems the shrimp has secret. Now, why he hides it? Heh, that will be interesting yet…/_ And he slunk away, swaggering arrogantly back to the party.

Shadowed eyes narrowed in thought.

_/Operation: Make Sena Play Again has begun!/_

Their owner smiled a small smile. "Fuu… just you wait, Sena-kun, you will play yet. Now when I heard you, you won't get out of it."

A small, wicked smirk appeared on the red-eyed prodigy's lips. He strummed on his guitar, imaginary horns and tail appearing behind him.

Downstairs, Sena shivered, a cold premonition creping up his backbone. "Hey, are you alright, mate?" Monta asked him, concerned. Sena shook his head nervously. "For some reason, I think I've just spelled my doom…"

/OWARI/


	3. Runaway

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I don't own the Eyeshield 21, nor do in own the characters; I own only the story and OOC quirks of the characters I am toying with….Oh, and I also don't own the song _Runaway,_ it's property of Avril Lavigne, our bad little girl _/snerks/_

_**Warnings:**_ Well, not much in this chapter, but massive flashback… and that's it. Oh, and Akaba moaning about the unfairness of the world in general_ /smirks/_

_**Shout Out:**_ Thanks for your nagging – a.k.a. reviews, dudes and dudettes, without, I would be just one more lazy daydreamer around! And _**Starhawk,**_ good work on torturing… err, pairing Sena…You rock! This chapter is dedicated all those writers that amuse us with their captivating stories…. What would we do without you, really?

Oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

Akaba was on the prowl.

Since he had heard the Deimon Devil bats running back singing - at first when the Huh Huh Sankyoudai dared him to, and after, when he played piano, he was obsessed with the idea of bringing the chibi in his band.

Or making him sing… and possibly play.

Or both.

It was a crime to let such a great talent like Sena rotting away, just so Hiruma would have his wicked way with him and his golden legs….

Err… shall we forget the last sentence?

Although it was true. Sena was fantastic running back, worthy of his new title, Eyeshield 21, but there was no doubt Yamato and Riku would chase after him, along with him.

No. Not Akaba; he admitted to himself, Sena had won their confrontation fair and square; besides, he wasn't the real Eyeshield, anyway. So let Yamato and Riku chase after that title. Akaba had more important work to do…

Like luring Sena away from Hiruma, and somehow bribe/plead/make him to play and sing again.

The problem was, Sena seemed determined to not sing and/or play in public, unless pressured into it, and Hiruma being his guard dog.

Akaba had heard the horrifying tales about the demonic blond often enough that he knew he shouldn't fuck up with him, lest he lose his dignity and honour. The NASA /Aliens' coach did just that, and the Deimon quarterback made him a laughing stock of the whole world, thus pressuring him into a match with Deimon Devilbats; although it seemed that Taiyou Sphinxes would be their chosen opponents. And the matches against Hakushuu Dinosaurs with their monster of a lineman Gaou, then Shinryuuji Nagas with Kongo twins and Ikkyu with the infamous _Golden Dragonfly_, Oujou White Knights with Ootawara, Takami, Sakuraba and Shin with _Ballista_, and finally, Teikoku Alexanders, the one team that remained undefeated for 35 years…. Until Deimon Devilbats came along, _Speed_ with Sena, _Strength _with Kurita, and _Tactics_ with Hiruma, along with the support of the whole ragtag team of theirs – and they, _somehow_, won over Teikoku, just as Sena predicted they would.

The match was insane – at first it seemed that Deimon was hopelessly outclassed, and they were just one more crappy team, destined to fail under the pressure of Teikoku All – Star team , but the second half brought around a dramatic change, courtesy of Sena's Devil 4th Dimension run, Yukimitsu's insane determination, and Hiruma's almost unreal belief in his team. Despite how many times Teikoku cowed in Deimon Devilbats, the red and white players stood up again and again, playing as if that would be their last game, that would decide their life and death.

It was beautiful game, and anyone who saw it was satisfied, especially the players that had gone versus Deimon in the past, were pleased they had played and lost to _that _particular team.

The devil team, as they were called after the match, was the only one that had any chance to beat Teikoku. Scratch that… they didn't have any chances…. Less than 0.001 chance in fact, but. They. Did. It.

Their determination had been terrifying. With Hiruma as their brains, and Sena as the heart of their team, the Devil bats were unstoppable. Hiruma had finally realised his dream, to play in the finale, and most importantly, win the Christmas Bowl. And all that thanks to that fucking brat, named Kobayakawa Sena.

So, of course, Sena was elevated from the status of fucking brat, to having a doubtful privilege of being Hiruma's honorary little brother.

So. Woe betide anyone who would dare to harm the little brunette, if they didn't want to call upon themselves combined wrath of Hiruma, Mamori, and the entire Devilbat team….

… And therein laid Akaba's problem. How to talk Hiruma out of making Akaba a living target for his shooting practice, and into scheming to make Sena sing?

"Oi. Fucking red."

Akaba stiffened. There was only one person that called him that derogatory remark.

Hiruma Youichi, the Hell Commander himself.

Slowly, he turned around. "Yes, Hiruma-san?"

* * *

Sena was reading the book. Or trying to. The day was snowed in, and all was quiet, as it was relatively early, and with winter holidays around the corner, nobody particularly wanted to get out of their warm beds, not even those annoying morning people.

He was quietly humming to himself, smiling, as he remembered the finale of the American football season. It was scary experience, going against so strong opponent, tantamount to yanking the hungry lion for it's tail.

Well, all was well that ended well…. Still, looking back, Sena still could not believe they dethroned the reigning kings of Japan football teams. Nobody could believe it, either.

The victory was sweet, but Sena cherished the friends made in the match even more.

Like Honjou Taka…. Or Yamato Takeru, now ex-Eyeshield 21, as he had passed the prestigious title on Sena. Sena thought Yamato would be angry ant him as he was not Eyeshield anymore, but Yamato quickly assured him that was not the case, which reassured the petite running back greatly. They exchanged the phone numbers, with Sena goggling at the assorted number of 2479 entries registered.

It… It was _unbelievable!_ Sena had thought he would be bullied in the school, just as on any other day, but in some short seconds, his life changed around, courtesy of that rapid dash past the Hell Commander himself, Hiruma Youichi. Looking back, he couldn't help but hum happily the song he felt it was appropriate expression of his feelings on the whole matter.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late _

How he remembered that run, his beating heart as he prayed all the gods he knew of, to let his entrance exam be successful…. True, Mamo – neechan was supportive of him what with her patiently tutoring him, but Sena just couldn't…. on the way, he dodged around the objects, zipping past one car that a second later crashed into wall, the driver's expletives loud in his ears… Sena cringed and sped up even more, even if he really didn't want to….

_  
My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days _

Then Hiruma's hat trick with phones, the Huh – brothers chasing him, as always…. Ahh, those kinds of days, as if nothing would change, as if he would always be a pushover, always would be bullied and always relying on Mamori-neechan.

_  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow _

And then that fateful match with Ojou White Knights… to be summarised in one word - _Oooww._ Those damn Spear tackles hurt more than anything he experienced before. Yes, he was fast. Yes, he made a stir between the White Knights. Yes, they just _**HAD**_ to send out Shin-san, the one monster linebacker who was fast enough to catch and crush him like an ant.

Sena went faster. And faster.

_And…._

_  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud _

… It just didn't work. They were still stomped down, despite Hiruma – san's efforts, despite Sena's speed….

And those photos…. All right, they were mostly of Sakuraba and Ojou's team formations, but there was single photo of Shin-san….

He cried. Bitter tears, as he remembered that hey were defeated, that he wouldn't have chance to go against Shin-san anymore… and somehow, that hurt more than hundred Spear tackles combined. Luckily, Kurita told him there was still fall tournament, and Sena's hopes blazed anew, brighter than before.

The rain was heavy, pounding down his slender back, wetting his white shirt as he panted, doing the ladder drill, faster, better, reaching higher…. The dark clouds his only witnesses, grumbling their growly music, adding it to rhythm of his crazed heart…

_  
And I… Feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize _

He couldn't help himself,. He was still scared. He was still timid little first year that was somehow dragged into the whole fucking mess… but somehow, some way he began to enjoy the craziness, and when Mamori tugged him to follow her, he let his hand go of hers.

He couldn't help himself. It was so wonderful to be a part of something bigger, to be a part of that whole…. Although, Hiruma-san was really scary with all his guns…

When he put on his helmet, his entire world became green, netted with the paths of speed only he could see… And somehow, it reassured him.

Yes, this would be painful. Yes, Hiruma would roar and fire rounds from his guns. Yes, he would berate himself for being an idiot later when the match would be finished, as his ribs would once again protest violently, along with his throbbing legs…

But… he was_ ALIVE._

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go _

Yeah, he wanted to scream, to roar, to howl against the injustice of losing against Seibu Wild Gunmen, against the whole world for all he was worth, for his shattered dreams of not playing against Shin-san, he wanted to yell into the wind as his legs throbbed yet_ again_, as he dashed the hundredth time after the damned little stone as he stopped for a moment on that hot hell called road …

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

He wanted to forget about that ridiculous notion of Christmas Bowl, yeah, more like Christmas _Hell, _and run somewhere over hills, away from Hiruma, away from MAX-es of that stupid monkey, away, away, just_ away…._

_  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell _

Yeah, he had his share of stupid moments… like the one he somehow ended in the corral, full of lions…, completely drunk out of his mind, of when he face palmed at Hiruma-san's interpretation of Eyeshield 21… he wanted to laugh if only to expel that strange sense of shame and amusement out of his body… and let's not forget that cross-dressing episode…. He sweatdropped.

_  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

Yeah, ya that would be solution, ya…. Sadly, Hiruma was probably the only one person in the whole existence that could and would make his runaway difficult, what with his infamous black book of true and embarrassing horror stories and other random facts. So yeah, better be on Hiruma's safer side…. On the other thought,… does Hiruma actually _HAVE _safer side?

Sena sweatdropped.  
_  
So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning _

Shin-san, Akaba-san, Riku-kun…. Slowly, but surely, Sena was dragging himself out of the self-imposed/dumped on funk of being the famous Eyeshield 21 that went to Notredame University.

Well, it was Akaba-san that gave him the proverbial kick into the arse for wearing the Eyeshield without being truthful of who really was…along with Kakei-san, of course.

It was a hard decision, to leave the eyeshield behind, and step on the field without being anything but himself. He thought he was dead for sure… nobody went against Hiruma-san's wishes and get away with it without a fucking enormous amount of head trauma, at least.

And he won… No they all won, against Bando Spiders, but Sena especially, went against Akaba Hayato, against the Spider poison, against all odds, and…

_Won._

But most importantly, he went against himself, against his sense of unworthiness, and emerged a victor, if only for that one day.

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch _

No matter how the things were turning out to be, the fact that remained was, that there was always something to sacrifice to get the things they wished to reach. Sena had to; once again, burden himself with the cumbersome title of Eyeshield 21, just to reach the last frontier, where he would meet the one that was the inspiration for the glory of the title he had so crudely borrowed, on Hiruma's insistence.

_But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize _

Although his opponents, Kakei-san and Akaba-san, along with Riku-kun, insisted the title was his right after he had defeated them… It didn't matter.

What mattered was, he felt alive.

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go _

Yeah, he wanted to taste that feeling of freedom as much as he could. Without it, he felt only half as alive as before. He wanted to release all the brakes, and… just let go.

_  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself _

Sena smiled to himself. He enjoyed being a part of the whole, he enjoyed participating in the roughhousing on the field, he enjoyed running like the wind, streaking across the ground like lighting.

_  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

He enjoyed forgetting about anything but running, and outwitting his opponent, and the sweet ecstasy of scoring touchdown.

_Runaway Runaway…… _

_**/End Flashback/**_

Closing his eyes, he imagined he could feel pounding his legs against the pavement, the scorching heat of the sun on his face, as he was running, chasing after the image of perfection, straining himself to be the best he could be.

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go _

Sena sang on, imagining the accompanying crash of the music alongside his voice, his smile strangely feral, not Sena-like…not at all.

_  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself _

His voice rose and fell naturally, as if he was born for just this song…

_  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah _(x2)

He spun around….

_Erp – _

How did he end in _THOSE_ situations!?


End file.
